


Varigo Week 2020

by pride_frog



Category: Rapunzel’s Tangled Adventure, Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pride_frog/pseuds/pride_frog
Summary: I have to admit, I’m not that proud of this one. I’ll make up for it tomorrow, though.Also, using my phone to post on here is a pain.
Relationships: Varian/ Hugo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Snuggling, Fireplaces

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit, I’m not that proud of this one. I’ll make up for it tomorrow, though.  
> Also, using my phone to post on here is a pain.

“Do you know where Varian is?” Hugo was talking to Rapunzel, trying to figure out if anyone had seen his boyfriend. He had been searching for nearly an hour, and seeing how huge the castle was, he could be searching a lot longer.  
“I think he’s in the library. I saw him heading up there a while ago.”  
“Thanks!” Hugo turned around and started running to the library. He passed a window and glanced out, seeing that it was snowing lightly. All the more reason to find Varian.  
Once he got to the library, he started looking around, eventually seeing Varian with Ruddiger wrapped around his shoulders, looking at the books about alchemy. Ruddiger looked up, seeing Hugo, and scurried away, leaving the men to their own devices.  
“Hey,” Hugo whispered, wrapping his arms around the shorter man’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. “What are you doing?”  
“Trying to figure something out.”  
“So specific. How about you figure this out; when was the last time you slept?”  
“I dunno, two days ago?”  
“Goggles, you know I hate it when you do that.”  
“Yeah, I know, I know, but this is really important.”  
“Not more important than sleep. Come on, go to bed.”  
“I’m not tired. Besides, it’s the middle of the day.”  
“I highly doubt that. Please, Hairstripe? For me?” He planted a kiss in Varian’s shoulder before burying his face in the crook of his neck.  
“I’ll go to bed tonight.”  
“Will you?”  
“Yes.” He put the book he was holding back on the shelf before turning around, wrapping his arms around Hugo’s neck. He leaned up for a kiss, which the taller man gladly returned.  
“I’m not going to forget to go to bed or anything like that.” Hugo raises an eyebrow.  
“Really? Cause you have the last two nights.” Varian looked away, failing to hide his face as it flushed red.  
“I didn’t forget, I just...” He sighed. “Ok, yeah, I forgot, but it’s not that big a deal!”  
“You haven’t slept in two days, but sure. Not a big deal.” Hugo pulled away, taking Varian’s hand in his. “Bed. Now. I will drag you out of this library kicking and screaming if I have to.” Varian finally met his eyes again, surprised.  
“Fine. But you have to join me.”  
“Ok.”  
They left the library, walking back to their room hand in hand. Varian paused at the first window they passed, shivering as he attempted to push out the flashbacks of the last huge storm they had. Hugo looked over to him, pulling his hand away and wrapping his arm around the younger man’s shoulders. He shuffled a little closer.  
Once they got back to their room, Hugo pulled the curtains on the window closed as Varian went to change. The blonde kicked his shoes off, glancing at the small fireplace in the corner. He was never sure why it was there, but he realized now that it was because the room got really cold when it was snowing.  
He grabbed a few logs from the stack of wood Varian always kept near the fireplace and lit a fire. He grabbed a blanket an curled up, waiting for his boyfriend.  
“I thought we were supposed to be sleeping.” Hugo turned around, noticing that Varian has taken one of his shirts to sleep in. The sleeves were too long, and it hung loosely off his tiny frame.  
“We are. But cuddles first.” Varian rolled his eyes, but a small smile crept onto his lips as he joined Hugo, being wrapped in the blanket as he sat in the taller man’s lap. He rested his head on his chest, curling up.  
They sat in silence for a while, but Hugo heard a voice right as he started to drift off.  
“Hugo?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Thank you.” The blonde paused, looking down at Varian, who was drawing circles on the taller man’s chest.  
“For what?”  
“Everything.” He looked up, capturing Hugo’s lips in a kiss. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too.”  
They fell asleep eventually, staying safe from the raging snow storm outside of the window, but they were warm in each other’s arms.


	2. Winter activities, Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really proud of this chapter. I’m not sure why I love it so much, but just do. Anyways, enjoy!

Hugo hadn’t planned on falling in love, least of all with a dorky alchemist who’s smile could have lit up the world. His assignment was simple- help get the totems, open the eternal library, then betray Varian.  
Ok, so it wasn’t as simple as he had thought it would be.   
He was sitting by the long- dead campfire when he heard quiet sobbing coming from Varian’s tent. He got up from where he had been sitting and walked over to it, hesitating for a moment before he spoke.  
“Varian? Can I come in?”  
“Yeah,” came the muffled answer. Hugo opened the flap and ducked into the tent, going to sit next to the other man. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve before leaning against the blonde, a new occurrence.   
“Want to talk about it?”  
“It was the same as always. My dad got trapped, and people were saying I killed him, and that I’m a monster.” His voice broke, and he started crying again. Hugo looked down, wrapping his arm around the younger man. He curled up, and Hugo realized how tiny he looked.   
The sudden urge to cheer up this man, to help him, to do anything struck the blonde, and he glanced at the tent flap, then back to the man in his arms.  
“Hey,” he whispered. “What if we made a snowman together? Would that help?”  
Varian looked up, wiping his eyes again.   
“Can I throw snowballs at you?” Hugo chuckled, looking up at the tent flap.   
“Yeah. You can throw snowballs at me.” Varian smiled, grabbing his jacket and shoes as he followed Hugo out of the tent. They walked a little ways away from the campsite, so they wouldn’t disturb Yong or Nuru.   
The moon was still high in the sky, and millions of stars surrounded it. Their breath came out in puffs, snow crunching under their feet as the two men walked.   
Once they got far enough from camp, Hugo paused.   
“I think this is a good place, don’t you?”   
The response he got was a snowball thrown at his arm.   
“Damn it, I was aiming for your face.” Hugo turned to the shorter man, gasping in mock offense.   
“Really, Goggles? Throwing a snowball at my face-“   
He was cut off by another snowball hitting his shoulder and blinked in surprise. Varian was already bending down to grab another handful of snow, but was beat by Hugo, who’s snowball hit him square in the chest.   
“Bullseye!” He pumped his fist in celebration.   
“Oh, it is so on.” Varian threw another one, but missed his target as Hugo danced out of the way, laughing.   
“Oh, come on!”  
“You never said I couldn’t dodge them!” Hugo called.   
After a few more failed attempts and a snowball to the shoulder, Varian ran forward, tackling Hugo to the ground. He grabbed a handful of snow, dropping it on the blondes face.   
“I win.” Hugo raised an eyebrow, grabbing more snow with both hands, but Varian pinned down his arms before he could do anything. “Like I said, I won.”  
“Ok, fine. Now could you get off of me?” Varian squinted down at the blonde, but did so. He stepped away, looking around.   
Hugo got up, than looked at the raven-haired man, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around him and cover his face in kisses. He shoved those thoughts away before he could act on them.   
“So what do we do now?”   
“We could go back to my original plan.”  
“Build a snowman?”   
“Yeah.” Varian turned around, facing the blonde. He stepped forward, so close that Hugo could see the blush on his nose from the cold.  
“I’ve got a better idea.”  
“Oh? Hugo raised an eyebrow. His heart started racing, but he did his best to ignore it. He saw Varian’s eyes glance down to his lips, then back up to meet the taller man’s gaze. He cupped Varian’s cheek, resting his other hand on his waist, and felt Varian’s arms wrap around his neck.   
Their lips met, and Hugo felt a little part of his heart melt from happiness that this man in front of him, the the most adorable and dorky and perfect man in the world felt the same about him.   
The kiss was over far too soon, Varian pulling away to press their foreheads together.   
“Hugo?” He whispered.   
“Yeah?”  
“Would- would you want to be my boyfriend? I get it if you don’t, I just-“ Hugo cut him off with another kiss, and this time, he was the first to pull away.   
“Yes. I’d love that.” Varian smiled, and Hugo could’ve melted into a puddle of goo, then and there. He leaned in for another kiss, but heard a shout to his right.   
“What are you two DOING?” The two men jumped away from each other, turning to see Nuru storming towards them. “Hugo, you were supposed to be watching the camp!”   
“Sorry,” he muttered.   
“And Varian. Him? REALLY?” She threw up her arm, pointing at the blonde. “You could do so much better.” Hugo made an offended nose, but Varian spoke before he could.   
“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with me dating Hugo. He makes me happy.” She sighed, looking resigned.   
“Fine.” She turned to Hugo. “But if you hurt him-“  
“Trust me, princess. I won’t.” She glared at him for a moment.   
“Finish your make-out session and get back to camp, alright?” Varian tried to object, but she was already out of earshot.   
“That was...something.” Hugo said after a moment.   
“Yeah.”  
“Where were we again?” Varian chuckled, turning to the blonde, who leaned down for a kiss. He gladly returned it before grabbing his hand.   
“Come on, we shouldn’t keep her waiting.” He started walking, Hugo following.   
“Your hands are so cold.”  
“Yeah, that’s what happens when you play in the snow without gloves on.”   
They got back to the campsite, and Nuru told them that she would keep watch, since Hugo obviously couldn’t be trusted. (Ok, so she may not have said that exactly, but it was heavily implied.)  
The two men ducked into Varian’s tent, shedding their jackets and boots.   
As they laid in bed together, Hugo practically wrapped around his boyfriend-and Jesus Christ this was his boyfriend- he realized that he was an idiot. An idiot who had been in love with this man for months, but refused to acknowledge it. He placed a kiss to the blue stripe in the smaller man’s hair, mind whirring.   
He had done the one thing he wasn’t supposed to do.   
He had gotten attached.   
Very, very attached.   
Donella would be furious.   
He heard a quiet snore come from the man in his arms, pulling him out of his thoughts. He smiled, deciding that Donella could wait.   
For once, he had everything he wanted right next to him, and he was not letting that go.


	3. Sick/ ill, chilly, keeping warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I literally wrote this in the past 20 minutes, so it’s not really the best, but yeah. Day three, enjoy!

Hugo had only seen Varian get sick once. They were on the road, right after they finished one of the trials. It had just been a cold, but it was bad. It was how he found out Varian’s nightmares and flashbacks got much worse when he was sick.  
The second time he saw his boyfriend sick, it was the dead of winter. Snow plus a sick Varian didn’t mix, as Hugo had learned last time.  
Varian has brushed it off for a few days, saying he was fine, but his fever and cough said otherwise. Once Hugo, Rapunzel, and Eugene finally managed to get him to bed, he was out like a light.   
Hugo woke up to sobbing from the man beside him, who was curled up into a ball, shaking.   
“Hey, hey, it’s alright,” Hugo said. Varian looked at him, tears pouring down his face, before launching himself into the blonde’s arms.   
“My dad- he was in the amber again- the villagers- they kept yelling at me. I didn’t mean to hurt him. I didn’t mean to,” he sobbed. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Hugo held his boyfriend as tightly as possible, his heart breaking despite how often he helped Varian after his nightmares. This one was worse though, and he knew it.   
“It’s alright. Your dad’s ok. You’ll be ok. Just breathe.” He planted a kiss to the top of Varian’s head, the smaller man pulling himself closer with another sob.   
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”   
“I know. It’s alright. Just focus on breathing, ok?” The shorter man nodded, taking gasping breaths.   
“In through your nose, hold for four seconds, then out through your mouth.” Hugo started rubbing circles onto Varian’s back as he followed the instructions, his tears starting to slow.   
“That’s it. You’re alright. Just breathe.”   
After a few minutes, Varian had calmed down and was curled up in Hugo’s arms, the occasional coughing fit wracking his body.   
“I’m sorry for waking you up,” he said after one such fit.   
“It’s alright. I’ll live,” Hugo responded, kissing the top of his head.   
“No it’s not. You deal with this so often. It’s not fair to you.”  
“Goggles, I knew what I signed up for when we started dating. I knew that you got nightmares. Stop apologizing for something you can’t control.” Varian looked up at him.   
“How’d I get lucky enough to have you in my life?”  
“I ask myself that every day, Hairstripe.” He looked down at Varian, who scoffed, rolling his eyes.   
“You ruined the moment.”  
“We were having a moment?” He made a fade of fake shock, laughing as Varian glared at him.   
“You’re a jerk,” Varian told him as he snuggled a little closer.   
“I know. But I’m your jerk.”  
“That you are. And I wouldn’t trade you for the world.”  
“Same here, Hairstripe.” Varian leaned up for a kiss, which the blonde quickly returned.   
“If I wake up sick, I’m going to be salty as hell.”  
“You’re always salty.”  
“No, I’m sarcastic. There’s a difference.”  
“Sure. You keep telling yourself that.” Varian laid down, patting the pillow next to him. Hugo squinted at him for a moment before joining him. Varian placed his head on his chest as the blonde’s arm wrapped around him. They were both asleep in minutes.  
When they woke up in the morning, Hugo was sick, and he was salty about it. At least, he was until Varian pulled him close and covered his face in kisses, saying that they could talk to Rapunzel and get the day off.   
They did, and spent the whole day in each other’s arms, talking and laughing, happy with each other’s company.


End file.
